Providing a mounting adaptor for securely mounting flangeless inflators within existing reaction canisters of airbag module assemblies so that the inflator can withstand a substantial tensional load would be useful. Also, adapting different sizes of flangeless inflators for mounting in existing reaction canisters would be helpful.
Airbag module assemblies are part of inflatable restraint systems that are employed in automobiles for protecting an occupant against injury by physically restraining the occupant's body when the automobile encounters a collision. The passenger side airbag module assembly normally includes a reaction canister housing an airbag cushion and an inflator which is mounted between two canister endplates of the canister. The airbag cushion has an open mouth positioned over the inflator that, once triggered by a remote collision sensor, provides the inflation gas for inflating the airbag cushion.
The inflator should be mounted so that it can withstand a tensional load to assist in holding the canister endplates attached to the reaction canister during inflation of the airbag cushion. It has been determined that to protect an occupant during a collision, the airbag cushion should inflate within 20 to 40 milliseconds after the initial impact. The inflation gas supplied to the airbag cushion, necessarily under high pressure to inflate the airbag within that short time, produces forces which tend to push the canister endplates of the reaction canister outward. Because of these excessive forces, an inflator should be mounted so that the inflator will be able to withstand a tensional load to assist in keeping the canister endplates attached to the reaction canister during inflation of the airbag cushion. As with all components used in automobiles, the inflator should also be mounted in a squeak and rattle-free manner.
Many prior art inflators have a mounting flange welded to or integral with one end thereof and a stud extending from the other end. The flange engages one canister endplate of the reaction canister while the stud extends through the other canister endplate and is secured thereto. Although this type of inflator provides squeak and rattle-free mounting that can handle large tensional loads, these inflators are sometimes difficult and costly to fabricate and are not easily adapted to different sizes of canisters.
One prior art mounting adaptor, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,084, mounts and adapts an inflator having a flange for use in a reaction canister that is longer than the inflator. Although this adaptor performs well and provides excellent strength, the adaptor partly relies upon a frictional engagement with the inflator and therefore may become unattached during shipping and handling prior to installation. In addition, this adaptor is designed for use with an inflator having a flanged end, when it would be useful to provide an adaptor that would accommodate an inflator with a flangeless end.
Another prior art mounting adaptor, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,175, is designed for use with a flangeless inflator that is shorter than the canister in which it is mounted. Although this adaptor also performs well and provides excellent strength, it relies upon a friction engagement to secure the inflator within the adaptor. This adaptor therefore does not allow the inflator to withstand a large tensional load, and also may become unattached during shipping and handling prior to installation.
Accordingly, providing a mounting adaptor for securely mounting different sizes of flangeless inflators within existing reaction canisters of airbag module assemblies so that a tensional load may be applied to the inflator would be useful. It would also be useful if the mounting adaptor provides squeak and rattle-free mounting and remains attached to the inflator during shipping and handling of the inflator prior to installation in a reaction canister of an airbag module assembly.